Beloved of God
by Eediva
Summary: Castiel's Creation


**Title:** Beloved of God

**Summary:** Castiel's creation.

**Rating:** G

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When God first created Michael, the first thing He taught the little cherub was to say Father. Michael picked this up rather easily considering he was 'He who is like God?'

Suddenly though, after a century, the angel was began to call Him 'My Lord'

_Of course, God expected that._

After two centuries, God created Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer. By now Michael was a teenager in angelic terms and was quite the helper. He immediately taught the three cherubs to say 'Father.' While Gabriel and Raphael had no problems, Lucifer seemed to have some sort of speech delay, unable to say the sound 'th' with out it sounding like a 'Keh.' so you should be able to imagine what the word 'father' from Lucifer sounded like.

_God knew that was going to happen too, but He kind of hoped the cherub wouldn't say it._

Then a millennia later, Michael was a young adult, rather handsome, and the three cherubs were teenagers and a friggin handful (hormones were in play) God created every other angel, including Anael, who was annoying and rambled on about things everyone already knew (like 'look the grass is green'), Jophiel, who was stupid to say the least, Uriel who was a hoot; dying Gabriel's grace green at one stage and Zachariah, who gave God the creeps.

_God expected them too, even Zachariah's creepiness._

It was a few millennia afterwards when God created one final angel. Accidently you see. He was on the verge of creating humanity and Lucifer was rather in His face about it, claiming they were a stupid idea.

_At times, God did agree._

Earth was complete as was the rest of the universe, and large dinosaurs roamed the earth stomping down trees. God was highly annoyed at some of the angels in His garrison. Uriel had angered Michael and if Michael was angry, God was angry.

Anael was whining about not being sad! For the sake of God, He had no idea what the Jupiter she was raving on about? Why would you want to be sad?! Jophiel was wondering why the grass smelt like chicken and Lucifer was being Lucifer. So since God was annoyed, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Okay, God knew it wasn't a good idea. But He was God._

Well, He went down to earth and sat beside a grape tree watching two dinosaurs crashing heads together, when He began to pick grapes and squeeze them into a bottle, until it was filled with juice.

And just like that He created the first wine.

The last thing He remembered after finishing the bottle, was falling asleep while watching a comet accidently collide into earth dooming all of dinosaur-kind.

He awoke later with a pain in His head and a dry mouth. He called this a _hangover_.

_And God said 'this is __**not**__ good.'_

God sighed, and looked around at the damaged His hangover caused, when something poked his leg. He looked down and sitting in a pile of leaves and grass was the cutest, chubbiest little cherub He had ever seen.

Chubby cheeks, dark brown curls, beautiful bright blue eyes, a cute smile, with two tiny white wings on a bare back stared up at him.

"Where'd you come from?" God asked, frowning at the Earth around Him; burning and black. He waved His hand and everything went green. He picked up the tiny cherub careful not to hurt the delicate wings. He eyed them with a raised brow and shrugged. So apparently wings are not just for birds. A T-rex a few miles away fell over dead with a thud. "There go all the dinosaurs."

The cherub sneezed.

"Bless you," God said, as chubby fingers pulled at his large nose. He gently pushed the hand away. "Stop that. I should name you. Perhaps the name Oopsiel?"

'Oopsiel' looked up at his Father with a tilted head and confused expression,

"What? You don't like it?"

'Oopsiel' shook his head. He stuck a finger up a nostril and God sneezed. A butterfly flew past as God pulled the hand down quickly.

"Stop picking my nose! Well, it isn't exactly the most flattering name is it?" God said. 'Oopsiel' shook his head again. God waved a hand and furry animals that are now known as mammoths, and bears and sabre-toothed tigers walked around. "_Mistake of God_. No-no; certainly not. You are far to perfect to be a mistake… No, you are gift, an accidental gift. I will have to think of a name for you in the upcoming days, perhaps Michael may have some input. He named your brother Falafel, you know?"

Castiel shrugged.

"I'm God, but I prefer being called Father," God smiled at the little cherub. Castiel tilted his head and smiled slightly, mimicking the older being.

"Baba," the cherub finally said.

"Well, that is different," God smirked, before He scoffed. "It certainly beats Lucifer's version."

Castiel let out a giggle before his chubby arms reached around the older man and squeezed as hard as he could muster. God's eyes watered, finally after two-thousand years, He got a hug.

_It was all He ever wanted. _

"Castiel," God said, finally in a soft whisper as the cherub snuggled into his Father's chest. "Beloved (Hugging Machine) of God."

The sweet little cherub fell asleep, as a group of hairless monkeys ran at each other with a bunch of clubs.

Oh and from that day forwards, all the angels where given large white wings.

_Just like Castiel's._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hope y'all enjoyed that!

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


End file.
